sun goddess of light and sun god of darkness
by jon49357
Summary: legend of Amaterasu the sun goddess of light who have save the world from great evil and more but what no one knew that Amaterasu had a twin brother even amaterasu herself didnt know now in the age of ninja a battle between a brother and a sister begins
1. prologue

sun goddess of light and sun god of darkness

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo other story and if you are wondering why i haven't update any of other storys well right i having a writer's bock and somehow i come up with this so enjoy

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

prologue

Amaterasu the goddess of the sun have battle her worsted emeries and so on with the help of her follow gods and goddess and of couse the bug artist Issun, with they help Amaterasu has defect many of her emeries countless and so on.

But there something no one knew not even Amaterasu herself that she has a twin brother and why Amaterasu never knew about him in all her life nothing at all but he has help her from the shadow and he alway wanted to show himself to her but he wont cause he hated her for what reason? well you see Amaterasu never notice his help or anything for that matter.

He look just like her but only his fur is pitch black and blue marks since his twin sister is the sun goddess of light while he the sun god of darkness so that means that if he shows him self to Amaterasu she would have to kill him before he could explain to her.

in time his smell hated of Amaterasu begin to grow into pure hated to his sister and he found out that Amaterasu is paining to reclamation to a human baby girl in years to come so he should too but into a boy who would be that human girl twin brother.

time skip

Many year have pass and the world has change into a world of ninja which now human can control over the elements as well gain bloodlines that pass down from father to so or mother to daughter.

the world had face 3 terrible wars over the years the great ninja wars but its time of place if that is a giant fox with 9 tails attacking a village called the hidden leaf village which is home to many talented ninjas and right now all ninjas of the village are protected they home and as well they family & friends while holding the fox for the 4th hokage.

at the hospital

A woman with long red hair is giving birth of twins a girl then a boy the baby girl look just like her mother while the boy look just his father who is the 4th Hokage the leader of the village and also known as the yellow flash.

at the very moment the mother of the twins is holding them while they father who run in the door to check on her "Kushina are alright?" said the worried whose name is Minato as he looking at his lovely wife who just finish giving birth "yes I all right Minato and come meet our children" said Kushina as she show her husband the twins.

Minato is looking at them while smiling that he's a father now "they are beautiful Kushina look our daughter look just like you" said Minato while Kushina smiles "and our son look just like his father" said Kushina while Minato moves in closer to Kushina and about to kiss her but a AUBU with grey hair run in which just ruin the moment "sensei the nine tails is coming closer" said the AUBU who a student of Minato.

Kushina blames herself of setting the nine tails free "Kakashi tell everyone to hold on a little longer I be out there in few minutes" said Minato while his only student leave the room then he sighs "Kushina what am I going to do? I facing the Nine-tail fox the strongest of the tail beasts" said Minato as he trying to found a way to defect the giant fox the only he could up with is sealing the fox but what could the fox's massive chakra no on could handle a adult can't but what about a child or a newborn.

thats then Minato stop thinking he can't do that a newborn that cross line overtime but what chose does he have so he decide to tell this to Kushina about that "Kushina I I have use our children to seal the Nine tail fox" said Minato while he looking away as Kushina bust into tears "no I wont let you" says the crying Kushina while she protecting her kids from being use to seal the fox.

"I don't want to ever Kushina what chose do I have? I can't use other family's child to seal the fox" said Minato as punch the wall of not liking the chose he has to do since being a Hokage he has to chose the village or his family that kind of chose is very hard to make but he doesn't have much time to decide and has make that chose now.

"forgive me Kushina" says Minato then disappear and reappear behind her and knock her out cold and takes the twins from her arms and leaves the hospital to face the fox.

time skin 12 hours later

Minato has successful sealing the fox but into two into parts his daughter holds the light side of fox while his son holds the dark half of the fox and right now he's in a meeting with the council of the head clans and citizens.

Minato is hoping that they wont call for they blood "members of the council today we have survive and lost many good friends and family members from horrible attack from the nine tail fox now a moment of silence for the felling" Minato while everyone had a silence moment for the dead of they love ones.

Then they get right back to business and a man with while eyes notice the twins "Minato why there are two reborn baby here?" said the hand clan of the hyuga Hiashi while everyone els are wondering about that as well.

"Well Hiashi they are my children Naruto and yuki they are twins and also they ummm hold the two half of the nine tail fox" said Minato while citizen side cried out for the twins blood but only to stop by a huge amount of KI which is coming from Minato who very piss off "don't you dare let a finger on my children I will have you all citizen council members remove from power if you hurt one of them behind my back" says the piss off Minato while the ninja side of the council sigh at the other half of the council being dumpasses to the village's leader kids its going to be a long meeting.

some time later at Namikaze house hold and its night time Kushina have put Naruto and Yuki to sleep in they room and they mother leave to sleep as well but as for they father well he's sleeping at the couch for awhile.

As Kushina turn off the lights and closing the door with out making a sound then red markings appear on Yuki which it means that Yuki is the reclamation of the sun goddess Amaterasu as the red marking fade away blue markings appear on Yuki's twin brother Naruto which means that he's the reclamation of Amaterasu's brother.

Within years from now a battle between a brother and a sister a battle that decides the fate of which sun god is stronger, Amaterasu or her twin brother who she never knew.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

what do you think?

leave a review and tell if i should continue or not later


	2. Chapter 1

Sun Goddess of Light and Sun God of Darkness

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo welcome to the first chapter of Sun Goddess of Light and Sun God of Darkness

in this chapter will be about 10 years later Naruto and yuki are 10 years old

enjoy

p.s. beta wanted

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 1

Naruto and Yuki are now 10 years now and lot things happen over the years.

Like Yuki being favorite by the whole village as well her mother and father while her brother who being ignore while his sister getting all the attention and as getting train by they father who thinks that the light side of the nine tail fox is more dangerous then the dark half Minato spelt most of his free time to help and train Yuki in order to control the power that she has.

Naruto hated his sister since she gets everything while he gets nothing at all and she always get that he wanted for birthdays and when he does something like draw something nice and beautiful when its done he show it to his mother but when Kushina show it to Minato and saying that his sister had draw it not him he gets mad that his mother is lying since Yuki didnt draw but lets it go for awhile at last.

3 Years ago when both Naruto Yuki were 7 Yuki unlock her god powers and show it to Minato and Kushina of what she can do like brought life to a dead tree and as well other things while Naruto who almost unlock his god power as well.

but decide hides it cause his mother and father might think that he's copying her somehow but Naruto's power is much different then Yuki's because he can brought back the dead and much more plus Yuki gains red marks on her while Naruto gain blue marks but he hides as well.

Now at the Academy where children of 6 to 16 go to if they went to a ninja to the village and go on missions so here we see Naruto having other day of the academy with his classmates while they waiting for they teacher whose name is Iruka who also kindly seen he's late so everyone just relaxing for awhile until they sensei arrived.

As everyone talking each other Naruto who busy drawing something while he's only friend Hinata hyuga whacking him drawing since Naruto doesn't mind her whacking since they were 5 years old.

At first Naruto thought that Hinata was using him to get to his sister but it turn out she really cares about him and wants to be his friend unlike others who did but never Hinata.

Now Naruto is wearing a black with blue markings as well with AUBU pants and for Hinata she wearing her jacket only Naruto knows why she always wear it since she doesn't went that kind of attention.

while they doing thing on the other side of the class room we found yuki who the most popular and prettiest girl at the Academy with her red hair like her mother and wearing training clothes that her father give her sometime ago.

Yuki is talking to her friends the only person isn't her friend is Hinata since she always hangs out with her brother and sometimes she wonder why cause she the most kindest person there is yet Hinata still won't become friends with her.

When Yuki ask Hinata why she hangs out with Naruto the only answer she get is "cause he's lonely unlike you who take all happiness while he sadness and I never be friends with you" that somewhat confuse yuki cause she doesn't understand she always thought her brother is happy but what she doesnt know that she too blind to see it.

So Yuki decides to forget it and leave both of them alone and wont brother them but that wont much once of Yuki's friend Kiba who has a crush on Hinata ever since they first day of the Academy and tried to make Hinata his girlfriend but Naruto always stops him by defecting him on a taijutsu mach and so on.

Yuki really doesn't muck about her brother Naruto ever since they were born Naruto always been quiet and just draw never to talk her or they parents for 10 years not saying what he likes or anything when she herself had tried to talk to him he doesn't say anything he just sits there and draw.

Yuki sometimes wonder that if Naruto is really her brother but then Iruke they sensei walk in "Sorry class that I late" said Iruka while everyone are not listening to him as they talking to they friends and other sniff.

Iruke seeing this he gets mad and use his Ultimate Jutsu the 'big demon head' "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN NOW" yelled Iruka (A/N dear lord i think my ears are bleeding) as the whole class stop of what they were doing and looking at Iruke and acting like little angles which they are not and Iruke checking his voice if its okay or not.

"Okay class today lesson are old legends like sun goddess Amaterasu and so on" said Iruka as he brought a old book "and this will be on next week's test" said Iruke as he starts reading the book.

time skip 3:35

It was time to leave for every students go home or hangs out around the village and other things.

Here were find Naruto training with Hinata at the training grounds that no one never use and Naruto is having a match with Hinata in taijutsu which Hinata best at but Naruto he can go tore to tore with her.

Both Naruto and Hinata are friends since they were 3 years olds and shared just about everyone hack Hinata is the only one who knows about his blue markings and his power and she hasn't told a soul about it cause she deeply cares about Naruto since in true she in love with him but she never has the courage to tell him her feels but not only she loves him she completely loyal to him and follows him no matter he goes she will follows always.

Now few minutes later of they Taijutsu match, Naruto is now training his ninjutsu which he's really good at his mother and father doesn't know that Naruto's elemented chakra are wind, fire and lighting with wind and fire he can do very dangerous jutsus well with wind and lighting.

Naruto is making handsigns of a jutsu thats a A rank since are hard to do but it sees that it comes natural for a boy of his age and the name of the jutsu is called "Wind style: air cutter" says Naruto while the dummy he using is being torn into picecs by the wind jutsu and Hinata thinks that was amazing of what Naruto just did.

Naruto was about to walk over to Hinata but he stops while blue markings and his hair turn black and his eye are growing this happens to Naruto once awhile why? cause he can see into the future and he can't control it not yet at last.

As it stops Naruto goes over to his beg to get his sketch book to draw of the future he saw, few minutes later he was done and what he draw are ruins of a village and center are two persons and they are facing against one other, Naruto show it to Hinata "Naruto is this what you saw? a battle at a ruins of falling village? but ruins of what?" said Hinata as she wondering of what village has fellen in the future.

But she gets her answer when she saw the mountain with the faces of past Hokage which means that in the near future they home village is going to fell but only the remaining question is that who are two that on the center of the ruins of the left village.

But Hinata is not going ask since its late now and its time to return home "come on Hinata I walk you home" said Naruto as Hinata give back his sketch book and put it in his beg.

At the streets of village

Naruto is walking beside Hinata who blushing right now "hey Hinata can i ask you a question?" said Naruto as he break the silenced between the two and Hinata looks at him "sure Naruto what is it?" says Hinata as she wondering of Naruto's question?

"Hinata if I were to leave the village and never come back will you go with me?" says Naruto as he asking Hinata about his question and Hinata looking at him while stops to think about it of what he said while Naruto stops and looking at Hinata wondering of what she going to say.

"Naruto I will go wherever you go and I won't just abandon you not now, not ever because I I" Hinata starts blushing really red before she finish "I I love you" she really said it cause it take all her strange to say it to Naruto who blushing cause of what Hinata and knowing she will follow him no matter what path he chose she will follows always.

Naruto he start to cry of joy cause no one never say that to him not even his so called mother and father say that to him but Hinata is the only one who says that she love him "Hinata thank you" says the crying Naruto as he hugs her and Hinata hugs him back who also crying of joy as well.

"Naruto I will always love you and follow you no matter what" said Hinata while they still hugging each other, after a while they stop hugging and Naruto says "Hinata in 5 years I planing to leaving the village" as he looking at Hinata and see that she nods "okay I will go with you" said Hinata as she grab a hold of his hand to show that she willing to go anywhere that he goes.

Naruto smiles and happy that his first and only love is willing to leave the village too then it hits him "but what about your family? are you willing to you leave them behind for just to go with me" said Naruto as he question Hinata about her family but only to be kiss by her "your more important then them Naruto" says Hinata as she kiss Naruto again.

"thats good to know" said Naruto as he smile while Hinata smile as well "come on lets get you home then later on we plan our leave" said Naruto as he takes Hinata to the Hyuga house with out knowing that someone has been spying on them and the person who has been spying has the bloodline of the Uchiha the Sharingan and he's wearing the Aubu gear and this person name is Itachi Uchina and he's the order brother of a classmate of Naruto and Hinata Sasuke Uchina and as for why he's in his Aubu gear?

Cause he about to done a mission by the order of the 3rd Hokage to Kill the whole Uchina clan but before he could do that he has been spying on the two for 3 mintues and heard everything and smiled cause he could join them so he disappear and reappear in front of them.

Both Naruto and Hinata stop in surprise to see Itachi appearing in front of them "hello Naruto, Hinata" said Itachi with an emotionless voice as he looking at the two and Naruto looking at him with suspicious of something "hello to you too Aubu" said Naruto and for why he called Itachi cause he's still wearing his mask.

But then Itachi take it off "My name is Itachi Uchina I believe you have my little brother is classmate? you know who I talking about" said Itachi while Hinata knows what he meant "oh then you are Sasuke's older then?" said Hinata as she and Naruto knows that Sasuke is an asshole cause he thinks that he's an elite just because he's from the Uchina clan.

"yes thats right and right now I on a mission to stop my clan to take over the village" said Itachi as he shock both Naruto and Hinata "why are you telling us this?" says Naruto as he wondering why would his father have one of this Aubus to such a thing "cause after I kill all my follow clan members I leaving the village as a rouge Ninja and I would like you two come with me since the both of you are planing to do the same" said Itachi with his emotionless voice while both Naruto and Hinata are thinking about his office.

"Find I go with you" said Naruto as he knows that this is his only chance to leave the village for good never to see his so called family especially his sister he doesn't know why but he can't stand her though for 10 years how she acts and how everyone always gives her things cause she the daughter of the 4th Hokage and the favorited to they father and mother plus everyone pick her over him who they seen to forget that he exists in the first plane but he going to ask Itachi something first.

"Itachi why pick me? Since everyone but Hinata always pick my sister Yuki over me since they favorited her then me" says Naruto as he wondering of what reason does Itachi has to pick him and Hinata then he get his answer when Itachi smiles.

"because Naruto you are far more stronger then her and as well more powerfully then her and I wanted to be the one who train the strongest ninja of the whole world no the whole universe and I know about your blue marking and black hair Naruto I know that you are a reclamation of a god that no one never knew and know about so I should put my loyal on to you and I teach you and make you become a true god of the sun Naruto" says Itachi as he bows down to Naruto like he's a god and that just make the boy himself into shock.

"H How do you know about that? only Hinata knows about and she never told a soul" says the boy as he wondering how does the soon to be rouge Ninja "how do I know? thats easy I was eavesdropping" said Itachi as he still bowing to Naruto "and I the only can unlike ones that dont want to trains you since they too blind to see the power and the strength you possess Naruto, please let me be the one who train you" say Itachi as he begging Naruto to let him teach him into the ultimate ninja that has no equal.

"Naruto" said Hinata as she called him "yes Hinata?" answered Naruto as he looking at her "I think you should let Itachi teach you cause he's not lying and I have seen of what you could be and no one in this village will never see the potential that you have so lets go" said Hinata as she makes a point which is true no one will never train him cause of his sister Yuki who is the reclamation of Amaterasu.

And now Naruto he decide "Itachi do what you have to while me and Hinata will meet you at the gates of the village" said Naruto while Hinata nods and knowing the plan that Naruto make has change "very well I go finish my mission that has been given to me by the 3rd Hokage" siad Itachi as he gets up and disappear to start a Massacre on the Uchina who were planing to take over the village for they owe gain.

Then Naruto and Hinata went to they homes for one last time to get they things in order to leave, At the hyuga house in Hinata's room Hinata packing her things like her training clothes and normal clothes as well and before Hinata could finish her packing her door opens.

Hinata turn to see her little sister Hanabi who rubbing her eyes "Hinata what are you doing?" says the little sister of Hinata " I going away Hanabi and I won't come back" said Hinata as she turn away from Hanabi who going crying cause her order sister is leave "b but why Hinata" said Hanabi as she wonder why would her sister leave and never come back "cause there someone I love is leaving too and I want to be with him" said Hinata as then "then make sure to take your jacket Hinata its cold outside" says a voice who both Hanabi and Hinata know very well.

"f father" says the surprise Hinata while her father Hiashi who holding Hinata's jacket "Hinata" said Hiashi as he looking at his ordest daughter for one last time before she leaves "are you going to stop me father?" said Hinata as she wondering if her father is going to stop her.

"No cause if i did you would be lock in you room but I won't since I not going let you leave with out a jacket" said Hiashi as he give Hinata her jacket "be carefully and keep Naruto out of trouble" says Hiashi as he smiles while Hinata smiles and nods "yes I will father and" give her father one last hug before she leave "goodbye father, Hanabi" said Hinata as she gives her beg and put on her jacket then walks out of the house and never come back for a long time.

At the same moment Naruto is in his room getting clothes that he needs and he was about to finish but stops to see a family photo but its not much a happy one since its only has his father, mother and lastly his sister on the day they take it his family forgotten about him and leave him at the house upon looking at it Naruto throws it to the ground cause they were never a family to him since the day he was born.

"After 10 years I finally get to leave this place" says Naruto as he leave though the window but only to be stop by a Aubu that wearing a dog mask "what do you want Kakashi" said Naruto while he know this Aubu "well I here to say goodbye" said Kakashi as he looking at Naruto and knowing that he leaving the village "how do you know?" said Naruto "well It could by the back beg of clothes you have pack and here it's not much but I hope it helps" says Kakashi as he hangs over to Naruto a pair of trainnig clothes "I was planing to give them to you tomorrow but it sees that you won't be here tomorrow so I decide to give them to you early" said Kakashi as he smile under the mask "thanks Kakashi I hope we meet again someday" says the smiling Naruto as he looking forward to meeting Kakashi again.

"I hope so too Naruto , now then get going Naruto and I look forward to see you become strong young ninja" says Kakashi while Naruto nods and jump out of window and running toward the gates as Kakashi seeing Naruto running "and best of luck Naruto maybe sometime in the future I leave this village too" says Kakshi as he looking at the night sky.

At hour later at the gates of the village

Both Naruto and Hinata are waiting for Itachi to arriver from finishing his mission "Naruto do you if we ever see the village again?" say Hinata as she curious about if they ever going seeing they home again "maybe someday we will Hinata" said Naruto as he grabs the girl's hand "I hope so cause I want to see my little sister again" says Hinata as she moves in close to the boy that she loves to kiss him which she did.

as the two kiss Itachi appear infront them "hope I not interrupt anything?"says Itachi while he cover in blood of the now die Uchiha clan and both Naruto and Hinata while blushing "w we done so don't worry about it" says the blushing Hinata "all right then lets go we have only 30 minutes before the 4th Hokage calls the Aubu to look of what happen"said Itachi in his cold voice as the two nods and heading out toward the borderline of the fire century and a new beginning starts now.

time skip 6 years and few month later

Its has been 6 years and few moths even since the Massacre of the Uchina clan and the disappearance of both Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga and no one knows if they are still alive or not.

Now then miles away from the village of the left are two people a man with white long spiky with a huge scroll on his back and his name is jiraiya the sensei of the 4th Hokage and next to him is a girl with long red hair and wearing yellow shirt with AUBU pants with bandages from her hands to the arms and left headband on her forehand and her name is Yuki Namikaze the daughter of the 4th Hokage, the sister of the 'missing' Naruto.

Even since her brother disappears she train herself to the bone to become stronge like that she could look for him but no idea where to look after its a big world her brother could be anywhere but right now she on a mission to search one of the 3 Sanin Tsunade as for why they are looking for her? not so long ago the village was under attack by the sound lead by traitor of the left village long ago and one of the Sanin Orochimaru who also lost the use of his arms by the 3 Hokage who now pass away from the battle.

And so after the invasion many ninjas get injuries and they need more help so Minato has send both his sensei and daughter to search and brought back Tsunade this is a serious mission but only one who not taking it serious is Jiraiya cause he want to do some 'research' to give him ideas for his so called 'book'.

meanwhile at the left village

Two guys walking around the village while wearing a black conk with red clouds and they are part of a organization called the Akatsuki a group that looking and capturing people that has a demon in seal since birth called jinchuuriki for what reason they have to capture them? no one knows only the members of the Akatsuki knows and also one of them has a sword rip in bangages.

Before the two continued they 'wall' they were stop a joinin with gray hair with his headbang covering his lift eye and his name is Kakashi and he stopping the two before they could go any further "who are you two? why are you here in the left?" said Kakashi who holding a kunai at them while two joinin joins them a woman with red eyes and her name is Kurenai and a man who smoking right now is Asuma.

" Well now that was fast, Now it seen that we have been discover what should we do?" says a man who removing his hat and the color of his skin is blue with teeth that dont look like human and making him look a human shark and his name is Kisame rouge Ninja from the hidden mist village and former member of the 7 swordsman of the mist.

Then other one removes his hat "It's been a while " says a man with a cold voice a voice that very left ninja knows "Kakashi Hatake" said a former Aubu and killer of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchina "you have some nerve to back come here Itachi" said Kakashi as all 3 leaf joinin are shock to the rouge leaf ninja "we not here to costs trouble we for the Jinchuuriki" said Itachi as he looking at the 3 with his Sharingan then before they going to fight Kakashi says something to Itachi "Itachi I know very well that both Naruto and Hinata have lift the village with you on that same night you killed your clan" said Kakashi while both Kurenai and Asuma looking at him.

"Yes that is right Naruto and Hinata, my most gifted students how long has it again since I last saw them? yes thats right 3 years now" said Itachi while he remembers the two "you know Kakashi Naruto is no longer the same boy that everyone knows wait thats right no one even knew him well beside his sister anyway" said Itachi while Kisame smile "oh yeah there cute kids that I met with Itachi its shame though that boy is far more stronger them me is from this village" says Kisame who remembering meeting the two.

Kureani is shock cause of both Itachi and Kisame are saying then "w where is Hinata where is she now" yelled Kureani as she wanted to know to where Hinata is only gets her answer "oh she with Naruto right now and Kureani she no longer the same girl you know which remembers me Kakashi you should warn your Hokage about sending his daughter any missions that outside of the village cause if Naruto see Yuki he going to kill her" said Itachi while appears infront of Kakashi and use his genjutsu on him.

At some time later at the Hokage tower

Minato is signing some paper with few clothes but then he stops for a moment and remembers that its has been 6 years now since that his only son disappearance "sigh if only I didn't ignore him maybe he hadn't disappear" said Minato who feeling regretting not training and as well not giving any attaining to his son and now he wishes that if he could go back in time to fix his mistakes but he's know that he can't fix the past.

Before he going to signing paper A AUBU appear to him "Lord Hokage we have a emergency" says the Aubu as Minato stops what he going to do "what happe? whats the emergency?" said Minato as he hopes its nothing bad "its Kakashi sir he and other two were in conter by the rouge ninja Itachi Uchina who return after 6 years" said the Aubu giving the news to the 4th Hokage but with not knowing that the last member of the Uchina clan is listening to them "and whats more he and other rouge ninja are after your daughter as we speck sir"says the aubu giving every part on the report he knows so far "is Kakashi is in the hospital right now" says Minato "no he's in his house with Might Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi" said the Aubu while Minato gets to go see Kakashi "very well your dismiss" said Minato as the aubu disappear and Sasuke leaves to tack down his brother.

At Kakashi's

Kakashi is at his bed resting cause of Itachi's genjutsu called Tsukyuomi a power only resist in the Sharingan as he rests his sensei Minato walks in "Kakashi I heard that you ran into Itachi in the village" said Minato as he thinks his only student is becoming lazy "sorry sensei I guess I out of space what will Obito and Rin do if they see me like this?" said Kakashi as he thinking his old friends "well I pretty sure that they will say 'get back in space you lazyass' " said Mianto as he make a little joke "sensei there something you should know" said Kakashi while he trying to get up.

but Mianto stops him "Kakashi you're not well enough to more" said Minato with out knowing that Kushina is about to enter but then "sensei its about your daughter Yuki she in danger" before Kakashi could finish "but she with Jiraiya there no need to wor-" Minato gets interrupt "its not about Itachi or Kisame its about your son Naruto" said Kakashi as he shock Minato and well Kushina who behind the door and listening to them talking "w what do you say?" says Minato while Kakashi told everything he knows so far.

At the hotel

Yuki is facing a person who look like Sasuke "Yuki Namikaze I would like you come with us" says Itachi who looking at Yuki with his Sharingan while Kisame standing behind him and holding the hanger of this sword then Kisame says something about cutting off her legs like that she can't run away but Itachi says "hello Sasuke you have geten tailer" said Itachi as he look at his right side of the end hall way to see his little brother "Itachi Uchina I have finally found you" says Sasuke and getting angry "I did of what you tell me since that day I live my life to hate you" said Sasuke while his hand changing electronic around it "and now I use that hated to kill you" said sasuke as he move his left hand with the electroinc on his hand and destroying the wall and starts running toward Itachi but only to be stop cause.

A person appears infront of Sasuke and it's a girl with long blue hair and wearing purple shirt with sliver marking on the back, black AUBU pants and white eyes that only means that she a Hyuga and she pin Sasuke down like he was nothing all just she who is well her name is "Hinata its good to see you" said Itachi who said the girl Hyuga and she look at Itachi "hello sensei its been sometime and hello Sasuke along time no see" said Hinata and see she has become a really beautiful girl then she turns to look at Yuki "Yuki you haven't change much though out the years Naruto will be disappoint in you" said Hinata who almost disppoint at Yuki.

When Yuki heard of what Hinata said about her brother with her eyes open wipe "N Naruto where is he?" said Yuki who feels happy that she found her brother after so long "well he's not far in fact" before Hinata finish Jiraiya busting though the wall with many in injuries like beast have attack him or something "welcome back Naruto" said Hinata who looking thought the hold on the wall as well with Yuki and they saw a lage Black wolf with blue marking while a disk is hovering while black flame around it.

The wolf look at Hinata then look at someone he hasn't seen a long time then a light appear around the wolf and the wolf is changing space to the space of a human as light fades away "hello sister dear come here and give you brother a hug" says a voice that Yuki hasn't hear for 6 years "N Naruto" thats all Yuki could say.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

thats all for this chapter until next time

so what do you guys think? good or bad? leave a review

next time what's going to happen at this small family reunite? found out in the chapter of Sun Goddess of Light and Sun God of Darkness later


	3. Chapter 2

Sun Goddess of Light and Sun God of Darkness

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo welcome once again to a chapter of Sun Goddess of LIght and Sun God of Darkness

last time a reunite of the NamIkaze's twins and in this chapter its going to be a family reunite

so enjoy and leave a review of you readers think and also i looking for a bate to help me with this story

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sun Goddess of Light and Sun God of Darkness

chapter 2: family reuniting

Yuki is looking at her twin brother who she hasn't seen since that night 6 years ago and now she has found him after a long time.

Naruto wearing a sleeveless black Aubu shirt and on the back with a kanji 'Sun of Darkness' written on it and also aubu pants with many pockets and two holder for his scrolls, one red scroll, two golden scrolls, and a pure black scroll. His blonde hair was now black with blue markings are over his body as for his eyes well they seemed really cold like he had no love for his sister.

"Yuki its been a long time" said Naruto with a cold voice as he was looking at Yuki with hatred in his eyes "Naruto" says Yuki because that's all she could say due to the fact that her brother just defect one of the 3 sanins and didn't even break a sweat.

"Is that all you're going to say? and by the way " says Naruto. In an instant Naruto is now standing next to Yuki putting his left hand on Yuki's right shoulder "how's everything back home? still being favored Yuki?" said Naruto in his cold voice with a blue sword with a yellow moon shape guard and Yuki recognized the sword very well.

"I see you remember this sword don't you? it's the sword of Tsukuomi this rusted old sword used to seal an old enemy of yours, Oroehi was it? well this sword now belongs to me" said Naruto as he instantly appears next to Hinata and does something to the Sword of Tsukuomi "since it hasn't been used for so long I'm guessing its needs to be a reformed" says Naruto while using his powers to change the Sword of Tsukuomi.

In a flash of light which blinds everyone with the light fading to show a new Sword of Tsukuomi, the Sword is now much different since the old time the blade is smaller than it used to be and its no longer blue its now sliver with black flames on side of the blade, the guard is the shape of 4 moons and the hander is now black with bit of golden (A/n if anyone of you readers have a better details then by so feel free to leave a review about it don't worry I wont get mad in fact I will be happy and if do you I'll give you a cake or a cookie) and from now its the new sword of Tsukuomi and its owner is, Naruto.

Yuki stands into a total shock of what Naruto just done, then Naruto says "hello mother how have you been?" as he and Hinata look behind to see at Kushina who had just arrived at the scene "Naruto I-" before Kushina could say anything else "did you come here to save little Yuki, mother?" said Naruto in a cold voice which made Kushina flinch of Naruto's cold voice "Naruto stop this I know the past was completely unfair that you didn't get any attention and didn't make lot of friends but killing Yuki for that? for what? what is there to gain?" said Kushina as she was looking at her long lost son who chose the path of Darkness.

Naruto looking at his mother who said "what is there to gain?" and so he laughed at her while she was been frightened of why her son is laughing like it some kind of joke to him "are you seriously asking me that? "what is there to gain? That is the most completely foolish question to even ask, the answer my mother, is that there's nothing to gain for killing Yuki" that made Yuki look at Naruto, her brother in fear of what her brother is going to do to her.

Kushina is now shock of what her son just said to her "w-why than are you going kill Yuki?" said Kushina who's wondering of what kind of reason Naruto has to kill his only sister but she got her answer as Naruto says "cause she has to die like that I can become a god that take the Sun Goddess Amaterasu" as he changed into a wolf with black fur with blue markings with a disk of black flames hovering around it "now do you see mother? Yuki is not the only special one in our so called "family" and what's more is that I'm more powerfully then Yuki could ever dream of!" yelled Naruto in his god form and then Hinata speaks "Naruto can I take care of her?" as she asked Naruto permission "go ahead Hinata my angel kill her, she was never much of a mother to me anyway" implied Naruto who has no such love for his mother and the rest of his 'family'.

Kushina couldn't believe of what she heard from Naruto that she was never a mother to him, she now knows that just how much she has fell to her son and begins shedding tears "did I really failed you as a mother that much? tell me" yelled Kushina as Naruto turn his head but to Hinata and said "Hinata shut her up for good" then goes back facing Yuki while Hinata smiles cause she is going to have so much fun.

Right before Hinata could do anything "Rasengan!" yelled a mysterious voice who's hand has a spinning ball made of chakra that was going to hurt Hinata and the person had blonde hair and it happened to be the 4th Hokage coming to the rescue! Before Minato's Rasengan could hit Hinata, she yelled out "8 Trigrams Palm Rotation" and her body began to spin while her chakra starts form a dome for protection from the 4th Hokage's attack which stopped him in his tracks.

Minato is in shock cause who can Hinata who's been away from village for 6 years to learn one of her clan's secret techniques "how could you learn the Rotation ask me now Hinata Hyuga" yelled Minato while Kushina standing behind her husband in tears cause her heart is broken, broken because she failed as a mother that she always wanted to one when she was kid but now she the world's terrible mother cause she favored her daughter instead both of them.

Hinata is looking at Minato "you want to know? okay I show you" said Hinata as she brought a scroll with the hyuga clan's symbol "this scroll holds all of my clan's secrets and much more" said Hinata while she veins that around her eyes popping out to actvate her bloodline the all seeing eye the Byakugan and she see something thats not far to both Kushina and Minato "I see you had other child in you family" said Hinata.

Naruto when he about to attack Yuki who is still shock but when he heard of what Hinata said about that his "mother" and "father" had other child and turns around, runs over to Hinata then jumps over above the two to the end of the hall way and face the right side to see a little boy with red hair and the little boy is looking at his older brother who he never knew and meet.

"Tell me your name" said Naruto as he asking his little brother's name is and the little boy is looking at Naruto with awe in his little eyes "I I Mitsume" said the now name Mitsume who looking at his older brother eyes and Mitsume was about to say something to Naruto but than.

"Get away from him" yelled a person who is Yuki who has a Rasengan like Minato and going to hit Naruto with it like that she can make move her twin brother away from Mitsume but what didn't count on is that Naruto change back to his Human from and surprisedly did the same move that she made and He hit Yuki with it.

While Yuki is in pain and about to fly away but Naruto grabs her hair and throws her toward the wall whick makes a hole and Naruto turn to Itachi "Sensei while I done playing with sister dear I removing the other half of the Nine tails and brought it to you" says Naruto who jump toward the hole to go after Yuki while Itachi's nods in understanding.

Outside of the hotel

Yuki fall down from the 3rd flood of the hotel and lands on on her feet even though she still in pain from Naruto's attack and what she couldn't believe that Naruto Learn they father's most prized jutus the Rasengan it took her a week to master it not that long ago but her Brother just master for few minutes then that means that it's true of what Naruto said to they mother Kushina.

That Yuki herself is not only special one in they family but she stops thinking when she saw Naruto falling down toward her so she moves out of way before Naruto lands.

When Naruto landed he saw Yuki make some handsighs for a Jutsu "wind style:air-" before Yuki could use her Jutus her brother beat her to it "Wind Style: Sky Dragon" yelled Naruto as the air takes a form of a little green dragon with yellow eyes and getting ready to launch itself towards Yuki while Naruto makes two more Jutsus as he yelled out two the jutus's name's "Fire style:Burning Dragon" then "Lighting style: Thunder Dragon" First Naruto breathe out fire which it forms a red flaming dragon while electric coming out of the fuse boxes that takes form of a light yellow Dragon.

Yuki look in Horror that Naruto is going to use 3 very powerfully Jutsus on her and when she was going to move out of the her brother's attacks but unfortunate Naruto have launches his attacks and hit her, counting her very bad damage when it was over, Yuki is cover of cuts, few scars, very bad burn marks that you could see some of her skin burned off and she falls to her knees and hits the ground.

Naruto walks over to her and turn her around and found the seal that she has on her and luckily for him that her shirt has turn into ashes and puts his hand on her seal.

Minato who covering in bruises and he's outside hoping that he wasn't too late to save Yuki but he is cause he saw Naruto his oldest son removing the light half of the nine tail from Yuki who unconscious at the moment and when Minato was about to start running to stop Naruto but his legs give up on him and fall down.

The only thing he could is yelling while hoping that Naruto listens to him "Naruto stop it your killing her by Removing the seal that holds the half of the nine tails, do you really going kill her you only sister" yelled Minato hoping he make some sense into Naruto but it seen that Naruto is still continuing unsealing.

Minato start to cry because of his mistakes for training only Yuki, never paying any attaining to Naruto and finally never be with him when Naruto needing him the most, "stop it please just stop it Naruto" said Minto in low voice knowing that Naruto didn't hear him as he continue crying.

Naruto brought out a see though bottom that seen its holding something els and then he puts the light half of the nine tail fox in the same bottom when he done the white and black seen to be mixing together to become red orange.

Minato lower his head cause his daughter is gone forever but "don't look so down she not dead not yet anyway cause I only come here to take half of the nine tails that Yuki holds but I should tell you something 'father' in 5 months time the village is going to be destroy by the sound village" said Naruto who isn't facing Minato who wondering why would Naruto give this info to him.

"So if I where you have all of your Ninja's get stronger cause" Naruto turn to face his father before he says anything more and his eyes are glowing "its a battle that no one going survivors from it" said Naruto while Hinata appears next to him and it seen she get broad "ready to go back on the road Hinata my angel?" said Naruto who smiling at Hinata "yes I am Naruto" said Hinata as she kiss Naruto's cheek.

Naruto look at Minato "if you want Yuki to live take her to the nearest hospital right now" said Naruto as the two vanish like they never there at all.

Minato tried to use the strength he has to get up but then "Minato don't pass your self too much" said a voice that Minato knows very know "Jiraiya sensei" said the 4th Hokage who looking at the toad sage who looks like that he had a very bad day "here Minato take it can recover your strength" said Jiraiya who holding pilles that will help Minato "while you gaining back your strength I will take Yuki to the Hospital Minato and I must say that boy of yours, he's incredible strong but what's really scared is that he seen to be holding back" said Jiraiya who's shivering in fear.

Minato looking at Jiraiya who in fear of his son Naruto "Minato I might not know what happen in the past but you trying get you son back, I have only this to say forget about him he clearly doesn't care about you, Kushina and finally Yuki look what he did to her" said Jiraiya who making Minato see the truth of what his son had done "if you don't let go of your past mistakes you will only make more mistakes Minato" said Jiraiya who picking up Yuki and taking her to the nearest Hospital.

Minato low his head in defect cause he knows that his sensei is right about of what he saying to him staying in part will make things worser than it is so he take the pills and gain back his strength and goes back to Kushina whose out cold by they fight against Hinata.

Somewhere far away

Naruto and Hinata appear in a cave where both Itachi and Kisame who are appear to there cause the cave happen to be they once training spot "well it seen that you have the complete Nine tail fox in that bottom of yours boy" said Kisame as he laughs a bit "but I should say that terrible thing to one's sister ever I won't do such a thing if I have a sister" said Kisame as he remember of what Naruto did to his sister Yuki "don't worry she alive but not for long in 2 years I will kill her but for right now she too weak cause of that she not worth killing" said Naruto who seen really tried right now.

"Naruto you need to rest" said the worried Hinata as she holding Naruto like he doesn't fall down on his knees "thank you Hinata what will I do with out you?" said Naruto as he hands over the bottoms that hold the now hold Nine tails fox and Hinata smiles at that then itachi "thank you for your help Naruto, Hinata I very proud sensei and see you two gain stronger since the last I saw you two" said Itachi in his cold voice.

"thats right sensei but for right you two have a meeting get to and as for me I be resting" said Naruto as he and Hinata go to a door that in right side of the cave and enters the room.

"Well Itachi there kids are something hack I bet there two can take down a village if they wanting to" said Kisame as he laughs while Itachi thinking about something "lets go Kisame" said Itachi as he sits down on flood and starts meditation same with Kisame.

At the Akatsuki meeting

A statue with its mouth open while 9 eyes are closes and it arm holding up then 9 people appear on each fingers of Statue "lets begin first with Itachi And Kisame" said a man with rings that over his eyes a bloodline called the Rinnegan and his and name is Pein.

"Good news leader we have the now complete Nine tails thanks to Itachi's students even though one of them have to really beat up his twin sister" said Kisame as Itachi stand there quietly "damn thats really not a nice thing for a brother to do" said a with pink color eyes then "well I bet you do it as well Hidan" said other guy with greed eyes and his name is Kakuzu as he knows that the immortal partner should do the say if his 'god' command it.

"Maybe If lord Jashin demands it then I carry out his will" said Hidan as Kakuzu wants to kill him so badly right now "really now Kisame? Itachi's student beat up his twin sister? and Here I thought all twins are should to be really close but I guessing not all of them ummm?" said who has hair covering his right eye (A/n or left i can't remember) and his name is Deidara "Deidara what are you trying to say? I know is that one of Itachi's students is a Jinchuuriki but for what I heard is that the leaf village has two since they 4th Hokage spil the nine tails into two, one for his daughter and other for his son but what I guess is that the dughter of 4th Hokage was favored more then his son am I right Itachi?" said a member thats inside of his puppet and his Name is Sasori.

Then Itachi really said something "that is right Sasori Naruto's twin sister Yuki had far move attention then he ever had only ones who ever give him attention was me and my other student Hinata a Hyuga if you will" said Itachi while everyone listening to him.

"So then your student had a unhappy childhood cause of his sister? now thats a new one for a life of a Jinchuuriki if you ask me umm?" said Deidara as he little surprise of what he heard.

Itachi look at the clay artist "and whats more he remove other half of the 9 tails with out killing her and don't think it was act of marcy why he do it cause he wants to kill Yuki with her true strength and power not the 9 tails, he knows that the fox's power holds his sister back so he removes it like that he can kill her and take her spot as the true god of the sun" said Itachi while they leader is looking at Itachi with his Rinnegan cause of what he heard.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Naruto

Naruto is resting on Hinata's lap while she putting the tried Naruto "Hinata can you sing that song again" said Naruto with his tried Voice and Hinata smiles and nod "of course Naruto" said Hinata who still putting Naruto.

Hinata close her eyes and takes a deep breath before she going to sing.

(A/n hinata is going to sing the theme of kingdom hearts 2 enjoy)

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)(it's reversed)  
_

_In you and I there's a new land,  
_

_Angels in flight  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_my sanctuary, my sanctuary, now Where fears and lies melt away  
_

_Music will tie, Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_What's left of me, What's left of me now_

__

I watch you fast asleep, All I fear means nothing

_In you and I there's a new land,  
_

_Angels in flight  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
_

_Where fears and lies melt away  
_

_Music will tie, Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_What's left of me  
_

_What's left of me_

_snwod dna spu ynam os (So many ups and downs)  
_

_My heart's a battleground  
_

_snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions)  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions)_

__

You showed me how to see,That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

_In you and I there's a new land  
_

_Angels in flight  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom need I (I need more affection than you know)_

_my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away  
_

_Music in time  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom need I (I need more affection than you know)  
_

_What's left of me  
_

_What's left of me now_

_My fears, my lies  
_

_Melt away...  
_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom need I (I need more affection than you know)_

As Hinata finally singing the song she see that now Naruto in peaceful sleep that makes her smiles while patting him "sweet dreams Naruto and sleep well" said Hinata who kissing Naruto's forehead.

the next day at the hospital

In a hospital room there Yuki who is recovering after the fierce attacks from her twin brother Naruto and next to her is Jiraiya who is cover in bandages and he was told by the doctor that Yuki was very lucky if within other hour she would have be dead.

After awhile after both Minato, Kushina and they 6 year old son Mitsume arrive and they are in the next room recovering as well but the only one who didn't hurt all was Mitsume maybe because he didn't anything wrong to Naruto he wasn't born yet at the time.

Now Jiraiya is thinking of they should do continuing the mission or go back to the village but then 'poof' he was summon by the toads not just any toads the elder toads Fukasaku and his wife Shima and finally a toad who seen to far more older then Fukasaku and Shima the Great Toad Sage.

Fukasaku come up to Jiraiya who cover in cold sweat "Jiraiya-boy do you remember the prophecy was told you long ago? but that Prophecy has replace by other" said Fukasaku who seen to be very afraid of something and the same with his wife Shima.

Jiraiya is in shock that the prophecy he was told before has been replace by other then the Great Toad Sage begin to speak "what I see, is a fierce battle between a brother and a sister, when this battle is over it the turn god of the sun should be revealed to the world" said the Great Toad Sage.

Jiraiya just stand there after listening the oldest toad's new prophecy "t thats impossible your telling that a broth-" then it hit him and starts thinking about Yuki and her brother Naruto "it can't be don't tell me that Yuki is going to fight her brother? thats ins-" before Jirayia could finish.

"Jiraiya-boy I know that brothers and sister shouldn't fight each other but I was told that Yuki has been greatly injure by her twin brother who has no love for her I sorry Jiraiya but this boy far more stronger then you and Minato even the reincarnation of Amaterasu is no match of why? cause he is the reincarnation of a god that has no name and never know until now and what's more he is Amaterasu's twin the 4th child of Izanagi" said Fukasaku as he getting more afraid.

But he's not finish yet "let the world know about his existence power he is who more powerful then Amaterasu, more stronger then Amaterasu, from this day forward let be know that the existence of a new god and his name is"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

time to end this chapter

i know what a cliffhanger and i hate cliffhangers dont get me wrong i have a reason

cause i need a name for Naruto's god name and i not very creative with names so i leave to you readers to come up with one

just leave a review and tell me of what should the name be

anyway next time, what will what to yuki now that she no longer has hold the light half of the nine tails fox? and what of the up coming battle against the sound village? lets found out on chapter 3 of Sun Goddess of Light and Sun god of Darkness later


	4. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
